Julius Cruz
"He told you he's a better shot than I am? Please. If I was shooting the same things he was I could knock him on his ass. He's lucky I like bigger guns instead." Julius Cruz, callsign Lycan-6 and nicknamed "Leo" 'by former members of his team is an Ark Pilot of Joint Strike Force Lycan. He is the designated artillery and heavy weapons handler of the Wolf Pack. He is one of two members in JSF Lycan to ever be classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector. He is the last remaining member of the Wolf Pack after their fatal encounter with a Tigerwolf enforcer. He is the younger brother of Damien Cruz. His Ark's name is '"Lupa". Appearance (Pilot/Ark) Julius is tall, muscular, and broad shouldered much unlike his older sibling. He has a lack of pigment in some of his brown hair as a birth mark, resulting in a portion of his hair being bright white. Due to having grown up in the Ambrosian isles, he has tanned brown skin. The only scars he has are those gained from his childhood, most of which are on his back. He has a necklace of a Wolf charm around his neck. His combat uniform is made up of heavy duty trauma plates in addition to a plethora of ammunition pouches and usually a large backpack. When necessary, he will generally clip foliage onto his armor to camouflage himself. His helmet was designed by his brother and is designed in a very similar manner to how Damien's is, with the only difference being that Julius' has one powerful camera while Damien's has several that are not as powerful but have different purposes. Lupa stands at 19 feet and is classed as a Heavy and is a considerably bulky Ark. Lupa's default chassis paint is generally a tan color, but varies on missions. Lupa can be recognized by her over sized shoulder cannon and the knife she carries on her shoulder to tear apart Arks with. Personality (Pilot/Ark) "RAAAH!" - Leo screaming at REDACTED after brutally bludgeoning him on the fighting mat. Julius Cruz is a generally nice individual with an unfortunately short temper. His personality is akin to his older brother: charming and prone to humorous responses when faced with uncomfortable situations. What divides them is the seemingly ungodly amount of rage he holds within his body. Fortunately, he is not unused to holding said anger in when in situations where a violent reaction would be inappropriate. He will just take it out on whoever he's fighting on his next deployment. Julius is said to also have a disturbing sense of apathy and seems to enjoy killing to an extent, having killed soldiers in one brutal way or another. Lupa is similarly apathetic and is also described as being a mean individual. In fact, many Arks steer clear from her in the Hangar bay, describing her as a bully. She is also rather stubborn and will talk back to those in command positions.The only one she ever listens to is Julius, but that hasn't stopped her from teasing him as well. Psychological Profile The following is a report written by Doctor Josef Yularen. "I've never known an individual who was ever as angry as Julius is. Though, in his case, who can exactly blame him? He wasn't exactly born with a silver spoon in his mouth. No. He was beat relentlessly by his father and only shared any form of affection with his older brother, Damien. I imagine his rage stems not from being beat like a dog but from finally being able to lose the mask his brother Damien still holds on to today. He's not worried about pushing down or hiding his feelings anymore and feels he can vent all those years of anguish how he pleases, and let me tell you, he's still got a lot left to let out. How he expresses his anger has yet to show any complications on the battlefield, but he's had his fair share of incidents on the Argo whenever he's on board. I advise Lycan-1 to keep a close watch on how he progresses under the recent influence of anger management classes. This is not to say that he is simply full of rage, however. In fact, I'm not even sure he's completely torn off the bag over his head that is the "Cruz Masque Syndrome": a term describing how they hide some of those deeper feelings of theirs that even my friend Kolleg has come to be annoyed with. While he's certainly letting out a lot, i'm convinced he's still holding back on me. As is Damien. Whether or not they'll open up is yet to be seen." Dr. Mest Kolleg on the subject of Julius Cruz: "I had a friend once called Ilene when I was in a Savanti orphanage system. She was always very kind to me, I remember we used to go out and play hopscotch together. I was friends for her for a long time... Until one day we found a rat in the attic of the building while we were playing hide and seek. Ilene tried to pet it, we were children and didn't realize wild animals couldn't be tamed. It bit her on the finger and before I could even say "ouch", she grabbed the rat with both hands, screamed at an ungodly level and twisted. Hard. Julius reminds me of Ilene in that regard. Talking to Julius he reminds me a lot of his counterpart, Damien Cruz, which in of itself is rather interesting (more on that later) but Julius seems to have an anger that every now and then rear it's ugly head. Usually triggered by times of aggression and extreme opposition, Julius every now and then snaps and suddenly degrades into a state of almost animal levels of coherency and drive. There is an important distinction however, one I cannot make, on whether or not Julius is or is not in control of this anger. Talking to him it sounds as though that Julius has his anger caged, but I am not sure if that anger is breaking out in times of combat or if Julius is letting it out. I would like to think, pray even that the latter is the truth. It would be much safer and more convenient, but I do not believe this is true. To the reader I ask this: Is Julius capable of staying CALM when under fire? If the answer is no, then Julius' anger is not something we can predict. I worry about this, not for our safety but for Julius'. I recommend that Julius be kept under close watch when in the line of duty. It's very possible that Julius' anger could lead to a chain reaction, or a domino effect, where more damage to Lupa might make both her and her pilot more angry, which would make them fight harder and get hurt harder and thus even more agitated, and so on and so on until nothing of Julius is left. I also STRONGLY advise Kaiden and Julius are kept isolated from one another. I know I already recommended Kaiden not be so much as looked at by anyone, but Kaiden's cruel and vicious "humor" might trigger Julius' anger, and the resulting conflict I have no doubt would kill one of them and imprison the other." Loadout (Pilot) * 'The Pacifier' POM-23 (3) * Grapple Tool (2) * Commander Kreskin's Battle Knife (2) '- * ''Broadsider' Mk.6D (2) Loadout (Ark) * Heavy Ark Resource Cost (30) * Navigation (5) * Thermal Vision (5) * Temperature Resistance (10) * Colossal Ballistics (20) * 15x114mm "Leadstorm" MG (10) * Single Ark-Class Combat Knife (10) Background UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Training/Relevant Experience Ambrosan Armed Forces Standard Training Ambrosan Armed Forces (2 Years) * Operation Romeo Victor: Julius was in the same city as Damien, but in another district. Fought for control of a skyscraper for two days before reinforcements going towards his brother reached him first and gave support. Armed Forces of the Union (1 Year) * REDACTED: Participation in REDACTED saw Julius placed into the Ark Pilot program as a legalized Hyper Lethal Vector immediately. UDI Operative REDACTED has requested that Julius be extensively observed due to this operation. Ark Pilot Program (3 Years) * Operation High Riser FAILED: The doomed Alpine operation saw Julius supporting the Republic's Expeditionary Forces. While the op failed, he did not. JSF-Lycan (3 years) INFORMATION Trivia * Julius has never lost his temper on his brother. * Ironically, Julius is taller and bigger than Damien despite being younger than him. * Julius bested Damien in the speed and strength courses of the Ark Pilot Assessment and even became a pilot faster than Damien did. However, Damien secured better writing, situation assessment, and marksmanship scores than his brother and the UDI considers Damien a larger threat than his massive younger brother. * Julius is referred to as Leo in reference to the word Lion. It is said he earned this nickname after roaring at Drunian insurgents who were charging the FOB he was stationed at late at night during the initial stages of Operation High Riser. The insurgents turned tail upon believing that it was not a yell from a man, but rather a roar from a Lion.